Til I Forget About You
by aleathory
Summary: Mereka menyukai satu sama lain, namun mereka bahkan tak menyadarinya. Hanya karena beberapa ganjalan itu.


A/N: Untuk sementara, ini one-shot dulu, bisa dilanjut kalau mood penulisnya lagi bagus ' 'a, tapi nggak jamin, tergantung ada yang baca atau nggak dan pendapatnya. Dan..saya memang lebih ngepair Jo/Logan dibanding Jo/Kendall.. Iya, saya memang aneh.

© Big Time Rush and all the materials that are recognized on this story don't belong to me.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Til I Forget About You<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned."<em>

- William Somerset Maugham

Jo Taylor adalah gadis yang setia, sungguh. Saat ia mencintai sesuatu, ia tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja, ia akan menggenggamnya dengan erat dan mencoba untuk tak berpaling pada yang lain. Hukum ini selalu berlaku pada apa pun, saat ia mennyukai binatang-binatang menggemaskan, saat ia memiliki barang yang berharga, saat ia mencintai satu orang lelaki. Ia merupakan gadis yang ambisius, yang akan mencoba segala hal untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, seperti menjadi aktris atau seorang penyanyi.

Namun saat ini, semua hukum yang biasa ia terapkan itu tak bekerja, atau lebih tepatnya tak bisa bekerja. Ia sedang berada di ambang, merasakan kegelisahan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Semua orang tahu bahwa ia adalah Jo Taylor, pacar dari seorang Kendall Knight, anggota dari Big Time Rush. Semua orang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi, sangat mesra, dan tak bisa terpisahkan, bagaikan Barbie dan Ken dengan segala kesempurnaan mereka. Ia dahulu bangga dengan komentar-komentar tersebut, karena ia memang sungguh mencintai Kendall. Namun belakangan ini, saat ia mendengar komentar-komentar semacam itu mengenai mereka berdua, ia hanya bisa meringis, karena ia merasa ada sebuah ganjalan di hatinya saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Saat ini, ia tak ingin dipasangkan dengan seorang Kendall Knight. Perasaan cinta itu masih ada untuk lelaki itu, namun pada ruang masa sekarang ini, sebagian besar rasa cinta itu sudah dialihkan pada orang lain.

Ia tahu ini salah, apalagi saat ia masih mengencani Kendall. Namun ia tak bisa mengingkari perasaannya sendiri. Saat keempat sahabat itu berjalan ke arahnya, matanya tidak lagi tertuju pada Kendall lagi, namun ke anak lelaki yang berada di dekatnya, anak lelaki dengan rambut hitam dan senyum manis bernama Logan Mitchell itu. Ia tak ingat sejak kapan ia mulai memperhatikan anak lelaki itu, namun pada suatu hari, bam!, ia menyadari keberadaannya, memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, dan mulai merasa berdebar saat ia melihat wajahnya. Rasa seperti itu tidak muncul begitu saja, bukan? Perasaan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah, karena setiap tangannya bertaut pada tangan Kendall, hatinya tertaut pada orang lain.

Mencuri pandang, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Hanya itu, dan keadaan ini membuatnya gila. Hampir setiap hari ia mendengarkan ocehan Camille mengenai Logan, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah karena sahabatnya tiu mencintai Logan, dan ia juga menyukainya. Di saat seperti ini pun ia tak bisa melepaskan Kendall dari genggamannya, karena ia tak biasa pada yang namanya perubahan. Setiap hari ia berandai, bagaimana cara untuk menghapus rasa yang dirasakannya tanpa perlu melupakan atau menghindari diri setiap bertemu dengan Logan. Tuhan, bahkan mereka tak pernah mengalami sebuah konversasi tanpa pihak ketiga, tapi mengapa ia bisa merasakan hal seperti ini? Ia menyakiti banyak orang dengan merasakan hal semacam ini, ia juga menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ia jadi sering membayangkan bagaimana jika ia dulu jatuh cinta pada Logan terlebih dahulu, bukan pada Kendall.

Di suatu hari, saat malam sudah menguasai, dimana orang-orang sudah kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing, ia berjalan tak karuan di sekitar Palmwoods. Tak ada pekerjaan yang dapat dilakukannya, tak ada syuting atau apa pun. Ia ingin menikmati udara malam yang jelas lebih sejuk dibandingkan udara siang. Ia menikmati keadaan sepi ini, jarang sekali hotel itu sepi, selalu ada musik mengalun atau pun berbagai macam celotehan yang keluar dari para penghuninya. Keadaan ini kontradiktif. Seperti dirinya dan Logan. Seperti Kendall dan Logan. Dan, ya, pikirannya kembali meniti langkah menuju pria itu, tak terelakan. Selalu begini, setiap ia sendirian, pikirannya terbang, membuat langkahnya menyusuri Palmwoods terhenti. Saat ia jatuh cinta pada Kendall dahulu, ia tak pernah seperti ini.

"Hei, Jo."

Hanya dua kata dan sudah sanggup membuat ia terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Belum lagi mendengar suaranya yang sudah jelas ia kenali. Membuat jantungnya terasa hampir lepas secara literal. Anehnya, ia merasa sempat mendengar rasa bersalah di nada suara tersebut. Ia berbalik dan menghadap orang yang memanggilnya, tersenyum gugup. Ia pintar akting, namun ia tak pintar menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Hei, Logan," ucapnya, masih berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan. Berdua, mereka hanya berdua, di lorong Palmwoods. Tak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka, tak ada yang bisa mengganggu. Ia sangat menghargai keadaan ini biar pun ia merasa tidak karuan.

"Sedang apa?" anak lelaki itu tersenyum, mungkin sebagai balasan untuk senyuman yang diberikannya tadi. Melihat senyuman itu, ia merasa meleleh. Dari pengamatannya selama ini, ia tahu bahwa Logan merupakan pria yang ramah, cerdas, manis. Dan ia kini tengah menikmati salah satu dari seluruh kualitas itu.

"Ha-hanya berjalan-jalan, kau sendiri?" jawabnya. Ia sangat menyadari bahwa keadaan ini sangatlah canggung. Ia sendiri merasa seperti segala kata yang diketahuinya menghilang entah kenapa. Biasanya, bisa ada ratusan kata meluncur secara lancar dari mulutnya sekaligus, sekarang? Rasanya ia bahkan tak bisa merangkai sepuluh kata secara koheren di otaknya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," Logan berucap dengan sangat cepat, membuat Jo mengerutkan dahinya mencoba mencerna kata-katanya. Entah kenapa rasanya ia semakin merasa canggung.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku blaap bleep bloop," lagi-lagi kata-kata yang keluar dengan cepat, membuat Jo tertawa kecil.

"'Blaap bleep bloop?'" ucapnya, masih sambil tertawa kecil, "Kau lucu, Logan."

Anak lelaki itu menunduk, membuat Jo menghentikan tawanya dan kembali merasakan perasaan tak karuan. Rasanya berinteraksi dengan Logan itu sangatlah rumit. Jo menarik nafas dan kemudian berucap lagi, penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin Logan katakan. Sungguh, ia mengharapkan bahwa Logan mengatakan tiga patah kata itu, tiga kata magis yang akan merubah keadaan. Mungkin ini hanya harapan kosong, namun berharap itu boleh, bukan? Ia bukan jenis gadis yang selalu tanpa harapan, ia jenis gadis yang selalu memiliki harapan tinggi.

"Jadi, apa yang kamu katakan?" tanyanya. Lagi-lagi ia merasa bersalah, dan entah ini hanya karena daya khayalnya yang tinggi atau bukan, ia juga bisa melihat rasa bersalah tergambar di wajahnya. Tidak, tidak mungkin Logan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Logan itu milik Camille, hanya milik Camille. Biarlah perasaan itu hanya dirasakan olehnya, tidak apa. Ia juga tak bisa menyakiti sahabatnya yang satu itu. Mungkin, memang dulu Logan pernah menyukainya, semua anggota Big Time Rush pernah menyukainya, semuanya mencoba merayunya. Di pikirannya sekarang tergambar jelas bagaimana Logan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya dari bawah balkon

"Hmm, maaf, lupakan saja."

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Logan meluncur pergi, meninggalkan Jo yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi, sebenarnya?

* * *

><p>Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa yang telah dilakukannya?<p>

Ia baru saja mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan gadis yang ia sukai. Itu jawabannya. Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke 2J ia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri akan apa yang telah terjadi. _Dasar bodoh, makhluk bodoh. _Ia hampir saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang fatal, kesalahan yang bisa menghancurkan segalanya, meskipun kesalahan yang tadinya akan ia lakukan hanyalah sebuah ucapan, namun ucapan tersebut bisa mengubah keadaa menjadi buruk. Bahkan sebenarnya sekarang ia juga sudah melakukan kesalah dengan menyukai pacar dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Ia tak bisa mengelak pernyataan bahwa Logan Mitchell menyukai Jo Taylor, lebih dari menyukainya. Ia kira perasaan yang dahulu pernah dirasakannya hanya perasaan sekilas dan akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun tidak, perasaan itu terus ada, ia hanya berpura-pura bahwa perasaan itu sudah menghilang dan digantikan oleh perasaan untuk Camille. Ia yakin dirinya ini sudah gila. Ia sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk menghilangkan rasa itu. Menghindar setiap ia melihat Jo, memandangi foto Camille secara terus-terusan, dan berbagai macam usaha lainnya. Tak ada yang berhasil, tetap gadis berambut pirang itu yang terpatri di pikirannya.

Apa kelebihan seorang Logan Mitchell dibandingkan seorang Kendall Knight? Kendall itu sempurna. Ia tampan, baik, ramah, bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik, berani, tidak canggung, tidak mudah panik, dan banyak kelebihan yang saking banyaknya tak bisa disebutkan semuanya. Jo adalah versi perempuan dari Kendall, yang berarti mereka berdua memang sangat berbeda. Logan? Ia pemalu, sulit bersosialisasi, mudah panik dan gugup, selalu khawatir akan segalanya. Seorang Logan Mitchell tak mungkin bisa mendapatkan seorang Jo Taylor. Kendall dan Jo itu satu kesempurnaan yang tak akan pernah bisa ditembusnya.

Ia tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain, namun ia sudah menyakiti Kendall dan Camille dengan menyukai Jo. Memang lebih baik, jika perasaan itu terus disembunyikan dan ia tetap menjalani kehidupan seperti apa adanya sekarang ini. Tangannya bergerak membuka pintu 2J, berharap tidak ada yang sedang berada di daerah ruang utama, karena pasti ia akan ditanyai mengenai apa yang baru saja dilakukannya di saat larut begini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya saat memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan berniat untuk menghampiri Jo dikamarnya. Kebetulan saja ia menemukan gadis itu di lorong perjalanannya, kebetulan yang sangat ajaib. Ia bukanlah seorang pengamat yang baik, dan ini mungkin memang hanya khayalannya. Namun ia merasa melihat Jo merasakan kegugupan yang sama dengan dirinya saat mereka berjumpa tadi. Jika memang benar Jo merasa gugup, mungkin itu hanya karena mereka jarang berkomunikasi dengan satu sama lain dan Logan biasanya membuat suasana jadi canggung.

Ia terduduk di sofa, melamun. Mengenai Jo, Kendall, dan juga Camille. Ia memang membingungkan, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus menyukai gadis itu dan bukannya gadis lain? Ada banyak gadis di sana, tapi mengapa matanya harus tertuju pada gadis itu? Takdir yang menyedihkan. Dan ia merasa ia telah mempermainkan rasa suka Camille terhadapnya dengan begini. Ia merasa menjadi orang jahat, sangat jahat. Lamunannya mengenai betapa jahatnya dirinya itu dibuyarkan ketika Kendall secara tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, memegang dua buah pakaian di kedua tangannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, tidak mengerti.

"Menurutmu, pakaian mana yang lebih bagus kukenakan untuk kencan seharian dengan Jo besok?"

Oke, di titik ini hatinya terasa ditusuk oleh jarum-jarum kecil dan pipinya ditampar dengan keras oleh Camille. Tersenyum perih, ia hanya berkata, "Kenapa tanya padaku? Yang seperti itu kan urusan James."

Kendall terduduk di sampingnya, memasang wajah kecewa, "Ia sedang kencan dengan, err, entah deh dengan siapa, aku lupa. Ayolah, pilih saja mana yang lebih bagus menurutmu."

Logan menarik nafas, mengambil kedua pakaian yang dipegang Kendall dan memandangnya. Ia tak pintar mengenai hal ini, dan rasanya ia ingin memilihkan pakaian yang jelek untuk merusak kencan Kendall dan Jo. Tapi, ya ia juga tak mungkin melakukannya. Ia menyerahkan pakaian yang berwarna lebih gelap dibandingkan yang satunya. Karena, Jo selalu memakai gaun yang cerah saat berkencan dengan Kendall. Pakaian yang akan digunakan Kendall akan mengimbangi kecerahan itu. Dan bahkan hal seperti itu pun ia memerhatikan. Jika ia bisa jujur, ia sebenarnya tahu banyak hal mengenai Jo.

Sial. Belum lagi ia tadi tidak sengaja berucap 'blaap bleep bloop', kata-kata aneh yang selalu muncul saat ia sedang tegang tidak jelas. Mengeluarkan fakta memalukan mengenai dirinya. Coba saja ada cara untuk menghilangkan kebiasaannya yang itu.

"Yang ini saja," ucapnya, tak memandang Kendall.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Kendall dengan nada gembira. Menggenggam pakaian yang dipilihkan Logan dengan erat, "Tadi kau darimana?"

Tuh kan, pasti ditanya.

"Jalan-jalan saja, kok."

"Oh."

Kemudian yang ada hanya keheningan. Logan sedang malas untuk berkata-kata lagi, Kendall terlalu dihinggapi euforia akan kencan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Kemudian, sebuah pikiran untuk menanyakan sesuatu secara acak terlintas di pikirannya, pikiran yang langsung dilaksanakannya. Ia menoleh pada Kendall dan bertanya dengan wajah serius, "Kamu benar-benar menyukai Jo, ya?"

Kendall memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, kemudian tertawa. Lagi-lagi. Jo tertawa untuk menanggapi kekonyolannya tadi, dan sekarang Kendall mentertawakan pertanyaannya. Mereka memang benar-benar serasi.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat menyukainya, lebih dari apa pun, ia gadis yang paling menarik perhatianku, tidak pernah ada gadis lain yang membuatku merasa gila selain dia."

Seharusnya ia tidak usah bertanya. Karena jawabannya justru membuat ia semakin merasa bersalah meskipun ia yakin cintanya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sudah nasibnya tampaknya menjadi seperti ini. Ia bangkit, berdiri dan mendesah lagi, menyebabkan Kendall sekali lagi memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh, seakan menanyakan secara tidak langsung mengapa ia menanyakan hal semacam itu. Jawabannya tak mungkin Logan ucapkan keras-keras.

"Aku kembali ke kamar dulu," ucapnya, sambil melenggang pergi. Kendall ikut berdiri, menyusulnya. Karena, oh, kamar Logan kan kamar Kendall juga. Menyebalkan bagi Logan, memang. Terjebak bersama orang yang menjadi kekasih gadis yang disukainya. Apalagi orang tersebut adalah sahabatnya sendiri, membuatnya tidak tahu apa yang harus dirasakannya. Tak suka sekaligus suka. Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk memperbaiki keadaan yang amat sangat tidak normal ini? Ia orang cerdas, namun sungguh ia tak cerdas dalam situasi seperti ini.

**The End (Untuk sementara)**


End file.
